


Quiet

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: YuleTube 2020 [6]
Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)
Genre: Cold Weather, Gen, Marvin cameo via text, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Day eight prompt for the yuletube prompt list.Jameson takes a walk and enjoys the soft snow fall.
Series: YuleTube 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043211
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Quiet

“Oh, are you going out?”

Jameson paused and turned to Henrik. Lifting his hands he signed, “Yes. But just for a walk. Don't worry I will be back in time for dinner.” Henrik nodded and asked if he had his phone. Jameson smiled and patted his coat pocket.

“Well, enjoy your walk.”

“Thank you.” And with that Henrik continued about his business. Jameson turned and, opening the front door, headed out.

The soft snow fell lightly as he walked. As he neared his destination, a park not far away, a car drove by. As he started up the pathway leading into the park Jameson realized that he was likely alone there. Entering the park fully he looked around. Other then the normal sounds of nature it was quiet. Peaceful. He continued his walk around the park.

After a while, Jameson stepped over by one of the benches and brushed the seat off and sat down. With a smile he watched the snowfall as it slowly drifted to the ground around him. He wasn't sure how long he sat there for when his phone bleeped. Removing it from his pocket he check his message. It was from Marvin. _We're starting dinner soon._

_Apologizes for making you wait. I will be home shortly._ Jameson responded.

_No worries. I was just checking in._ Getting up he replaced the phone back in his pocket. It was time to head home.


End file.
